1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge in which a hinge arm fastened to a furniture side wall is by means of two hinge links connected with a hinge casing or the like fastened to a door of the piece of furniture, one of the hinge links being acted upon by a pressure spring pressing on such one hinge link by means of an intermediate member arranged between such one hinge link and the pressure spring, the intermediate member being a shell in which the pressure spring is situated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such hinges are widely used in modern furniture construction, particularly in the construction of modern kitchen furniture. A closing mechanism in the hinge frequently replaces a separate closing means on the door, e.g. catch means, and thereby lowers the cost of such articles of furniture. The closing mechanism further prevents the door from remaining open unintentionally, when the door has not been fully closed, as such mechanism pulls the door into the fully closed position, when the door and the closing plane include a certain angle.